The Blonde Bandit & The Vampire King
by Secret Scarlet Lilly
Summary: He wants to capture her and ask her why, all she wants is to die. He'll fall in love slowly too, she just wants to find out whats true. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

** Authors Note: I honestly don't know what was going on when I typed this. Hope you enjoy and please review. Also, the beginning is a FUTURE EVENT. Everything after the story brake in this chapter is EVENTS LEADING UP to this. I'm sorry if it's still confusing! **

* * *

It was a dreary and reckless night as viscous specks of snow spit at her delicate face. Her bunny hat was tugged all the way down to her eyebrows, her eyes twinkling with madness as she stumbled off the edge of sanity. A loud screech echoed through the tension filled air, a malicious monster stomping through the thick sheet of white clumps, panting hard melting the falling drops of ice that its breath hits. She's turning corners, scrambling behind trees, knowing well the cruel animal will catch up to her soon. She's desperate; she knows she's gone too far this time, disturbing the beast with no reason out of spite of her tantrum she had been throwing. Perhaps she had lost her mind through the past months, when her life fell to pieces.

Thump. Thump. Thump…

His feet crush everything in his way, he grumbles once again as he spots the blonde beauty, and she's limp with her back constrained against the bark of a tree. She meets the creature's eyes, taking in its features, wanting to memorize the face that would kill her. The last human Of Aaa. The beast has enormous black eyes, his mouth it bulky with piercing teeth. His mouth is rounded except for its snout that stands out from its face. She glares the thing down with absurdity, she shrieks at it as her golden strands of hair fall from the hat, her head shaky as her eyes turn a dark dangerous blue.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? KILL ME!"

And the brute is about to do just that, his mitts reaching down to clasp her forcefully in his fists, an wicked smile sprawling across the things face as it squashes the air out of the girl. She feels a rib snap inside her, she howls in utter agony as she squirms, tears streaming down her cheeks as she prepares herself to die. But then, she is released from the paw, plummeting down to the harsh cold floor, knocked unconscious too the world. Her head throbs as she glances up; to her dismay her vision begins to fade in an out, only being able to make out a tip of a rubicund ax wielded inside the monsters chest, a green blood oozing from its heart. It cries as its eyes shoot open wide, then it falls to the ground beside her, making the floor almost jump, the wooden handle of the ax poking out from its back.

And then, everything thing dwindles to black.

* * *

'[**_Page Break_**]'

Marshal Lee was the last to know of the beautiful Fiona disappearing from the land of Aaa. He had heard reports speculating of the fresh blood on the loose, ready for pouncing and dehydrating of the luscious red that flowed within her. But something was wrong with it, the cruel deed that would usually excite the dark Vampire King only brought him to confusion. She was known as the most flawless and impeccable woman of the land, her strong heart and courageous behavior had defeated countless of villains and monsters that lurked in the shadows. Her face was delicate and kind, her innocence reaching down to the very core; she was adored but thousands of the creatures she had saved. She was the last of the humans that lived and breathed, and now she was deceased.

Or that is what everyone else said. Marshal had his single thread of proof; he had found the night the girl made a mockery of his people and himself. It had been the night that the vampires beneath him tried to set him up with their sleazy daughters, trying to convince him to pick a new queen to rule beside him. They had suffocated him as they approached his home, groups and crowds of them swarming outside on his front lawn. When he was going to command them to let him be, he had noticed all the vampire people starting to squirm and gasp, drool dripping down their chins. There, beside his window was a ripped open wolf looking thing, its guts and organs shredded and throw around; the stench of fresh blood meeting his nostrils. The vampire people groped at the side of his house, behaving foolish and irrational with hunger and thirst for the color staining along the inside of his home.

He was not pleased and appalled, growling at himself for whoever had played this trick on him, and whoever had done it without him noticing. He looks over at it, before noticing a glittering thin line. He goes closer to the rotted meat, trying to fight back at his senses so he could stay sane for a few moments, before crouching down to snatch a very long strand of golden hair attached to one of the ribs. He observes it closely, his fangs popping over his lower lip as he stands straight back up, his mind wandering and getting tangled up in memories and past words. Forgotten memories coming back to him, as he registers the fact that the human Fiona was the only creature that possessed the color of blonde hair, and that maybe…

No. Why should he be wondering about the stupid girl anyways?

_Maybe because she had made a fool out of you, look out your window all "mighty" king._

He does, and his eyes don't deceive him as he witnesses the feminine lady vampires scraping at his wall, trying to pry and scream wanting the blood so desperately. The hair dangles from his squeezed together fingertips; and slowly he goes into the kitchen and fetches some sticky sort of paper, as he presses it over both ends of the long golden strand to keep it down to his counter. His eyes narrow as he feels the extinct to suck the red from the meat lying against his living room wall across from him, but he forces himself to open the side window to dispose it instead, flinging it to the now seemingly ravenous vampire animals as if it was some sort of treat to a puppy.

That's when Marshal Lee had decided to discover where she had vanished to and why. But what he finds out, is that this innocent beloved hero, is more dangerous then he can fathom. That she's been corrupted and scorned, a secret willingly kept unknown until now.

* * *

Review?

~ Secret Scarlet Lilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Another chapter, thank you so much for the reviews. Please enjoy and review, they inspire me to update early and I suck at updating. Shame on me xD**

**WARNING: Contains suggesting adult themes.**

* * *

Fionna was a very innocent spirit. She wore a brilliant smile very where she went, and threw on her most dangerous scowl when she felt intimidated. It was a magnificent night in the Candy Kingdom, the whole place had been lit up, streams and candy people walking and giggling about. She had just arrived, astonished at the palace's appearance as she strolled through the gates. The blonde had saved her best and most memorable outfit to wear, a strapless cocktail dress that hugged her breasts flatteringly making them seem larger, a black blow tied neatly around her waist, the dress coming down to her mid-thigh showing of her long stunning legs. A long strand of curled yellow hair popped out of her worn out bunny hat and her face was painted in light makeup that glossed her lips and lengthened her dark eyelashes.

She felt all the candy people stare and admire her exquisiteness in awe, gossiping to themselves in mere envy about her ravishing looks. But tonight, she wasn't as happy as she appeared; for it was prince Gumballs wedding night, and though she still loved him deeply, she had forced herself to show up in spite to the after party, and though she couldn't bear watching him get married, she'd thought she'd show up and pretend she was there all along.

She didn't know it would hurt this much though. Every inch of her body hurt, not only her already shattered heart, but the way she carried herself exposed her heart break. She had walked in on Prince Gumball, his back to her as he laughed cheerfully along with his wife. Maybe she wasn't as strong as she had thought, for watching the person she had spent her life being in love with forever be with someone else, she couldn't quite handle it. She observed silently as he'd pull his wife to him, tuck her affectionately against his side and kiss the top of her head. He slightly turns, and his eyes catch Fionna's gaze, and for a moment, something flashes behind his eyes that she can't quite understand. A figment of lust she cannot grasp. He calls her over and politely addresses her beauty, making scientific comments on how he discovered something new and fascinating. The blonde girl forces a small smile and plays along; murmuring a, 'what is it' that he almost didn't hear. It's a joke of course, some sort of tease as he flaunts his newly beloved to her, laughing in his rather charming voice to entertain his people.

* * *

More moments pass by. She can't remember much after that. Candy people dancing, drinks being delivered one by one and two by two to her delicate hands, her vision is hasty and her mind is threatening to shut down on her before she can even escape the dreadfully happy palace.

"Fionna, you seemed to vanish right after I introduced you to Evangeline, something to be the matter?"

His voice is so wickedly jeering she almost throws up in his lap, her words are slurred and strapped with jealousy she did not know she consumed, she has to catch herself from saying something to rash.

"Oh, I'm fine. Been kicking some monster butts lately and I guess I'm just beat up and tired."

He scoffs and laughs, she doesn't even crack a smile but he doesn't seem to notice. Or care.

"That's just like you, so tough but yet so childish."

She cringes, she knows she can't take anymore or else she'll do something she'll regret. Childish and silly, that's all she'll ever be too him; a delicate little girl that fixes everyone else's mistakes, but ignores her own.

"I think I should go, Cake's probably wondering where I am and I promised to meet back up with her…"

He cuts in; he leans close to murmur in her ear, his voice stern and derisive.

"Don't go just yet, all you need is to loosen up a little…I know a few ways to help…plus…I know you love me Fionna, so why don't you prove it. I'm sure no one will need to find out. It could be our little secret."

He pulls back and he masks on his delightfully innocent attire, smiling at her suggesting. She only stiffens and retraces back the words, she answers back quietly.

"What do you mean… I…Gumball-"

She feel her wrist be grabbed underneath the bar, she tries to get out of his firm grip as she gazes up at his fake strained smile in slight fear and confusion at what he was trying to get at. He growls out softly in her ear.

"Just shut up. Don't you want one night with me? We could start something on the _side _without Evangeline knowing."

The words get tangled up in her head; she tries to ignore what he's telling her. That he's trying to get her in bed with him. A part of her is disgusted and frightened at this new side of him she doesn't recognize. The other part is still clinging on to the pathetic hope that maybe if she agrees he'll fall in love with her and leave Evangeline.

"Gumball, that hurts."

"Then come with me and I'll make sure you and I feel great_."_

She stands up abruptly, ripping her wrist from his hold as her heart crumbles, her voice coming out louder as she scrambles to get away from him. She's confused at what she wants. As much as she wants and craves it to be right, everything about his vibe and his voice and the way he painfully clutches on to her…is all wrong.

"But you don't love me," she whispers.

"Sex is a form of love, Fionna. Isn't that enough?"

She watches as he tries to grasp her hand, the music blaring in the background. She jumps back from him in spite of his advances. He regains his composure and sighs audibly.

"Tell me if you change your mind..."

And with that, he makes his way back up the stairs. The blonde beauty turns and runs out the door, confused and dazed, she can't comprehend what had just been said.

He'd use her. Pretend it never happened when the deed was done. She didn't know that. Not yet. Not then. All she had known was that maybe it would be okay, that a slimmer of hope he'd fall for her and she would take his love in any way she could get.

After all, _Sex was a form of love._

Right?

* * *

Review, my darlings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for the late update, I know it's short but I'll make it up by updating in the next few days. Thank you for all of the reviews.**

* * *

Some day after the ball, Fionna had realized she couldn't fall asleep.

The first night after the incident at the ball, she found that she could only simply lay there and get lost in her thoughts. Unfortunately right when she's about to slumber, the sun peeps through her window and shines down on her face. She thought at first it was because of she hadn't been defeating any beasts lately, and her body was used to the overwhelming exhaustion that would take over that would she would always endure after a fight, so nights without combat it would take her longer to fall asleep in the past. But when she had traveled far into the sinister, mysterious woods and destroyed a pack full of wild ogres, and returned home at dawn; drained and stumbling through the door trying to make it up the stairs, she was utterly shocked that when her head hit the pillow, her eyes didn't immediately close and her brain didn't stop rabidly processing thoughts like it always did.

She simply couldn't get the one thing that plagued her intensely out of her head. The now King Gumball's words. The blonde hadn't known how to possibly feel about his suggestion, other than feeling unbearably and distastefully _betrayed. _After all, how should she feel?

Flattered that he even took notice in her and thought of her in that way? Hopeful that he would bring it upon himself to tell her his very ungentle men-like want from her, because he loved her? At first she was so content and awe struck to imagine waking up beside the handsome pink king. That was before she got over her naive thoughts. He didn't want _her_, he wanted her _body._ How could she think of waking up beside him, when probably after the deed was done he'd have her sneak away or escorted out? That the once childhood friend and innocent crush was lustful over her, and only mentioned having sex, not having a relationship. All of this made her utterly bitter. How could he request her of such a thing! A dangerous scandal only because of his unquenched desire?

Now Fionna might be innocent and childlike, but she wasn't stupid.

After thinking things over for the thousandth time, she came down to it. She was pitifully heartbroken. Even more so that if her once happily-ever-after came true, that the man she loved and cared for would be like Gumball and ask another women to sleep with him? There were too many questions going unanswered, piling up and increasing her despair…and anger. In the end, her nights dragged on without sleep, her heart's shattered pieces gone missing, and this irritation that had been so minor almost consuming her. She had been stupid. She had been ignorant. She had witnessed the other side of him, something he had shamefully been hiding from her until he was a little drunk and a little _married. _It hurt more than ever, she had been saving his ass for years only for him to taunt his engagement in her face and then ask her- no demand her that she'd ponder sleeping with him on the side.

But then again, she'd always think to herself all the wonderful memories her and him had. The still naive part of her told herself that it couldn't be true, that Gumball only said that to her as a joke, or someone forced him too, or anything. He was a good-hearted man; he would never ask her for such a scandalous act unless there was a reason behind it of course. The adventuress had always seen the good in people, especially those who she particularly loved. And as the young woman lay atop her bed in the middle of the night, tossing and turning trying to make up an excuse for the man she loved, she then came to a conclusion.

Maybe it was how exhausted she really was, or how confused, or how she was being too stubborn to see that she hadn't had him all figured out like she thought.

She decided she would venture to his kingdom and ask him herself in the morning.

She didn't think he would try anything.

_Oh, how wrong she was._

* * *

**Be kind and leave me a review please.**

**Or else I'll beg.**

**~ Secret Scarlet Lilly.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I cannot say what I've been through the past months, but I finally fought out and got this done. I hope you guys like it and please leave a review.

* * *

Finding somewhere in your heart that holds the bliss of purity,

Searching your soul for who you are really,

Scouring the earth for true love and happy endings,

And discovering there's no such thing.

That morning Fionna was conflicted with thoughts and feelings, an inner war between her heart and her mind, and reluctantly as she walked out the door, it was clear that her heart had been victorious. Each pace she makes towards the kingdom is full of distressed scenarios and unrealistic endings. She was out for judging, and if the world wanted to work in her heart's favor, she'd simply discover that Gumball had only been testing her for a scientific response for hormones or something. But if the world worked in her mind's favor, it would have her turn around and forget everything that happened and let her get some well needed sleep so it could function properly. When she made it past the palace's gates, she takes note that her feet are moving quicker than before, anxious and nervous she ignores the sick feeling in her stomach. She gathers up from the scenery that the new beloved queen was being pampered a day in advance for her honeymoon, and had been shipped off to another castle no so far away. Making her way up the long stairway, her fingers start to twitch uncontrollably and fidget with every breath she inhales. It passes through her mind that she has no idea why her body was reacting to what her mind still didn't understand. Knocking slowly and cautiously on the King's door, her tummy drops its third time, and her mind is filled with warnings, signals, and signs.

"_Just shut up. Don't you want one night with me? We could start something on the side without Evangeline knowing."_

It's taunting her, the one line that he had spoken. It had corrupted her aura and had opened a door to realize what the real world was like.

A disturbing and malicious place, where nightmares become reality…

"Ahh, Fionna my darling. What a delight to be seeing you again after such a long while."

She snaps out of her daydreams as she glances up to see the pink man had opened his door and was now glaring down at her as if she was just his pray.

"I wanted to talk to you about your wedding night, I didn't quite understand what you meant and I think I would-!"

Suddenly the blonde beauty is tugged forcefully into the room, the door slamming behind her back as she is now cornered up against it. Her eyes widen slightly at her courage for even getting out what she needed to say, but mostly by the way he was leaning so close and suffocating her underneath his weight. His breath hot against her now exposed neck, his fingers not wasting time as they scheme across her body. She thought the first time she would be touched in any way it would feel life feathers tickling her sides, a gentle and delicate linger of words being whispered into her ear. Instead, her body instantly strains against the door, feeling disturbed and beyond vulnerable. Each finger print he leaves burns and makes her squirm, her stomach turning over and over, and her mind filled with panic and the need to break free. But with each move she makes he tightens his grip, leaving red marks around her wrists as he holds them above her head. He glares into her eyes with an evil smirk, his aggressiveness being exposed, freeing from its locked shackles. His voice reeks with lust, it's rusted and cold, and nothing she had ever heard before.

"I'm so _excited _you agreed. I knew you would, love can be the best _manipulator._"

She grunts, fighting against him with all her might, her voice shaky and weak.

"Why are you doing this? I…I love you…why Gumball…just stop…I won't tell anyone!"

His smile turns into a dangerous scowl as he growls out.

"No one will find out. Just give up Fionna, this is the only form of love I can give you, why waste such a valuable opportunity?"

She screams instead of answering, kicking him in the gut swiftly to loosen his grip, but surprisingly he holds on more firmly and brings her to his bed, throwing her down as he pushes himself on top of her.

"You stupid bitch, stop moving, how dare you dishonor a king!"

He slaps her swiftly across the face, leaving an ugly read mark on her once flawless skin. Tears form in her eyes as she tries to block out the pain, block out that this was reality and it was happening, block out that no one was making him do this, but himself. As she excepts what he really is, she excepts what she had blocked out before. Always being the hero, making people happy, a child that hid herself from the real problems and focused more on the happening. She had been ignoring it, ignoring the cruelness that every sick creature that lived in the land of Aaa was filled with. She avoided everything, until now she sees that life is not beauty, but heinousand appalling. A rotten taste in her mouth swished around as she tasted her own blood, moments fast forwarding as clothes started to be torn off and thrown everywhere. Parts of her being touched and scared, bruised and beaten, but with everything in her she begins to scream and yell, jerking and beating until the king is thrown off of her. As minutes feel like seconds, half naked she rushes out of the bedroom, down the stairs, crying hysterically as she still fears he's coming after her. She notices the candy people ignore and don't try to help her, they stay firm and still, pleading with their eyes that she'd leave so the fake joyfulness will not be disturbed.

Fionna runs and runs, to where she collapses down somewhere in the lost woods, rocking herself in a fetal position replaying every single thing that had happened over and over in her head. Blood runs down her face and side, she loses herself in that moment, revealing everything she had been oblivious too. With sadness becoming fury and abhorrence, and hurt becoming revulsion and rage as she stares off in front of her. Her eyebrows scrunching down as she shrieks towards the sky, her heart painfully aching on the inside.

That night she threw everything away, her love, her sanity, her cheerfulness, her heart of gold, for something that would help her wreak revenge on everyone that didn't save her. Something that burrowed deep within grew a loathing and viciousness at its peak. There she was no longer Fionna, but the Blond Bandit.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woah. Never thought I could get another chapter done. Hope it's good, and please feel welcome to drop a review so I stay so inspired to update.

* * *

"Exquisiteness is the woman whose hair gleams brighter than the sun,

Her smile ravishing and filling the world rich with merriment and fun,

The hero that has vanished and cannot be replaced,

Save us dear conqueror from the malicious bandit that haunts our dreams and steals our things,

Return and fight off the witch of the east, blood and our siblings she feasts,

Help us! Help us! Oh dear Fionna, where are you to be?"

* * *

Singing children cry throughout the land, causing stress and irritability to King Gumball. His head aches and so did his body, his side throbbing from the severe kick he was granted by his little blonde pet. His hands run and tug at his pink hair, an overwhelming urge to yell in frustration taking over. Many, many complaints were surrounding his kingdom, monsters acting up and killing off children, bandits and prisoners let lose as they wreak havoc all along the whole land. Along with all of this, the same question was repeated over and over, 'Where is our hero, Fionna?' It was the same thought that was also running through his mind. He had previously sent out his soldiers to find her and throw her in the dungeon for inflicting damage on him, and by doing so they had looked merely surprised for their memories of the blonde beauty being one of Gumball's close and personal friend, but they stayed firm and detached as they had watched in amazement as the King erratically yelled frantically for her capture. He was furious; furious she had gotten away from, and the only comfort was in his revulsion of himself and what he was becoming. But how could he possibly put a hero to his people and the land of Aaa in a prison? He could only imagine all the pandemonium that could become of him and his people. Not to mention his honeymoon that had postponed until further notice of peace, causing him sexual frustration on top of everything.

He pities himself as he paces back and forth, refusing to eat or sleep until he can find some sort of solution for his own consequences. With everything in his head driving him slowly into irrationality, he freezes in spot. A small wicked smile forms across his face, for an idea so conniving and wild it just might work. A plan that would blind the people of Aaa from their problems, gloom being his flawless distraction and surprise. That maybe if he were to come up with the news that their beloved hero was found to be dead, the land would be too preoccupied by grief to complain about all the destruction that was being done. With the idea becoming more complex and seemingly wonderful solution to all of his problems, he begins to scribble down the scheme into one of his handy dandy scientific notebooks.

His lie, his masterpiece, will only infuriate her more,

Trivial man, despicable man,

You'll get what you deserve soon.

* * *

The wind howls in agony, the clouds weep in despair, the world is cast underneath a miserable grim shadow; the grass shrivels up in bereavement with every outraged lightning strike, the trees fall limp in mourning, shivers running up and down the streets, distressed rumbles erupting from underneath the pavement. Each breath you take is filled with smoke and inaudible screams driving your mind into madness. It was all her doing, the prisoners being set free, the monsters curses enhanced so they had become even more horrifying and dangerous as before. She watches a top the cliff, feeling the harsh cold breeze breath against her bare skin, her long hair hidden underneath her now filthy bunny hat. She looks down at her feet, they dangle in the air making her tummy clench nervously in fear or excitement as she watches what she had created. She hears the cries and melancholy songs the creatures sing, and as she tries to ignore how it stings, she also ignores the wrong she feels when she knows some are innocent and don't deserve this. Slowly a salty drip runs down her cheek, followed by many more as she catches a glimpse of what had been kept unseen, for now was exposed to the whole land.

She drifts off, a piece of her becoming what she had destroyed before in previous years. A scheming vengeance felt too powerful and righteous for her to ever stop what she just began. She was too far gone off the edge, and even though part of her was sad for what she had lost, another part of her loved the feeling of causing the man she loved such pain and frustration. She wanted to steal his crown most of all, the one thing that spoiled him ever since he was born. All his power, all of his riches, she would steal them away from him. But most of all, she'd strip him of his pride, as he had done to her. She'd destroy him for crushing her spirit, for becoming a monster.

She grips the top of her bunny hat; ripping it of her head and by doing so lets her hair blow through the wind. She stares at it, trying to figure out how she could give some hope for the people that were suffering for his crime. At that moment she drops it off the cliff, watching it get caught in the gust as it drifts off far, far away. As if it was her old self drifting off in the wind…

She was letting go, and by doing this,

She knows she can never turn back…

* * *

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy and life is as usual very chaotic. The reviews really encouraged me to write this, and I hope you enjoy. I think you'll really be excited to learn that Fionna and Marshal Lee will very soon meet…**

**Heehee :D**

**Enjoy, and please be courteous and drop a review for me, makes me update faster and be more inspired to continue writing this story. **

* * *

_Wonderful world, its golden bloom,_

_She's stalking in the morning, into the blood sucker's room,_

_Inaudibly delivering a present to him,_

_For she believes now every man,_

_Was lustful and immoral,_

_And his people were cruel and distasteful,_

_She looks to him, admires his features under the sun,_

_She whispers softly and gracefully too,_

"_Vampire king, oh vampire king, here I am to steal your pride, as royalty has done to me,_

_Oh Vampire king, Vampire king, you have just been stripped of vanity,_

_The Blonde Bandit claims its next victim,_

_And runs away with no regret."_

* * *

Too say she was indeed clever would be a mere understatement. In all honestly, when she had crept in through the Vampire King's bedroom window, she hadn't had the slightest idea what she was doing. Her mind was blown off into another place, and her body was working without her intention. But here she was, golden hair tied up in a tall ponytail with black lace strapping her torso, and black jeans seeming to be another pair of skin for they stuck to her body like a glove. She would make a point that dawn, that maybe what the "all mighty and honorable" King Gumball did too her was affecting her emotions towards all men. In particular, _men with power and a crown, men that dictate, _were the main criteria to swiftly sabotage them. She knew that she was making everyone suffer for King Gumball's injustice, but she had to prove that the way the governments of the kingdoms were ruled was unwarranted and built upon deceits.

So as she carried the bloody carcass and gently placed it against a window, opening the window a tad to let the bloody fumes of red seep into the nostrils of the leaches; not many regrets hang in her mind. That is, until she looked upon the slumbering king's face. He was handsome, that was for sure, his lips curled into a scowl as his lengthy arms tightened around the beaten pillow. She knew he knew someone was in his home. She could feel his anxiety, his rage and power. But as he just laid there, his eyes tightly closed and his lips firmly sealed, the only thing reconciled about him was what he was too lazy to wake up. Maybe she was grateful for that indecent quality of him, or maybe she was glad that he didn't wake up so she didn't have to kill him. She had already made precautions if he did so, so it would be an easy slaughter any way.

Before she could leave his presence, she sat upon a chair beside his bed, (noticing unfortunately to her discomfort that the chair was probably the worst thing you could ever sit on) and simply stared at her hands. She felt this odd feeling of hopelessness, of being so dreadfully lonely for the years to come that it had a way to shrivel up her already broken heart. Something was off; maybe she missed having someone to hug or smile at, or talk too or lay beside when feeling sad. Maybe it was that she missed her old life, and that her new one only brought anguish among the land just for one's mistake. Just for one's policy that everyone went by. Or maybe, it was the bizarre feeling she felt while being in this Vampire's company. He was casting off the same aurora as her. Bitter loneliness, regret, and misery… And to her utter disbelief, she felt sympathy for the blood sucker. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, motioning to get up and leave before she gets caught red handed, (literally, the carcasses blood had stained her hands) and makes her way out the window. Then she runs.

For hours she runs, until nightfall she runs, until she hears the sound of harsh inhalation pounding from a creature's chest. Her vision sends off sprinkles of black dots, and detached already as she is, she crazily steps out from behind a tree and reveals her presence to the gruesome monster. She doesn't falter, doesn't scream, and just stands their waiting, with a small smirk playing on the tips of her lips, madness eddying in her sapphire marine eyes.

* * *

The only thing that dawned upon him that night when he awoke was frustration. He usually woke like this, dreading having to live the same life lonely and bitter every single day. Something else though had his mind reeling, and it was the fact that his people had been constantly complaining about all the mayhem that a, (Blonde Bandit, that was her name) had caused. He scoffed and muttered, 'deal with it' to most, until his assistant threatened to decapitate him if he didn't actually do something cooperative. Though when that Gumball fool encountered that she had been found dead, his mind had settled for about an hour. It was the undying urge that forced him to acknowledge that the Prince had been lying. For if she was really dead, why was there still chaos accruing? Surely he knew that was the talk of the Vampires, how her deceased body had to be found so they could taste every last delicious drop of human blood before it spoiled. So when he crawled out of bed and was left to witness shockingly a lifeless animal in his living room, he was astounded.

* * *

_Two paths drawn by fate to cross_

_Maybe it won't be too late_

_Fionna, Fionna…_

_Don't die just yet. _

_For we still have not met._

* * *

**Review please! **

**~ Secret Scarlet Lilly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Where do I begin!? My computer died and all my writing over the past two years is gone. I lost a lot of inspiration, but I promised you guys I'd try on this story so I made this chapter. I hope you all like it and I'm aware it sucks but I'm trying to regain my writing "skills." PLUS. There's a huge surprise at the end that you all will love ;) It's my apology for being a bad updater. Please review, it means the world to me. Enjoy guys. This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reader Izaack! (: **

**WARNING: Some bad language, not to explicit. **

* * *

Marshall Lee knew where to go. Though it wasn't as hospitable as most people would like, it hasn't been for a good fifty years, the Dagwood Cabin was the only place of shelter in the middle of the woods. He curses, noticing that he only had one hour until dawn, meaning he better hurry his ass up if he didn't want to be fried to a crisp with a dead girl in his arms. Yet he couldn't bring his attention off her lovely face, if it was because of her flawless features or because of the blood cascading down her cheek, he'd never know. It didn't take him long to get there, almost having to break open the door as he realized no one had been in there for decades. Dust adorned the water damaged wood planks that lay beneath his feet, a bed for two set up in the middle of the room, the blankets faded colors seeming to blend in with the musky room. Right beside it was a little desk, made out of oak most likely, that carried an old fashioned lamp atop it. He carries her to the bed, gently resting her petite body onto the mattress; as he quickly starts to dig through the drawers of a dresser to his right. He grunts in satisfaction realizing some of his old clothes were still left there, withered from age, making them all the more easier to shred piece by piece. Marshall moves back to her, dressing her wounds in cloth to seize the blood from flowing. He sighs, slumping onto the other half of the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms crossed.

A whimper awoke him from his slumber, his senses alluring him from his dreams. The pale-greenish man looks to the woman, noticing her struggle in her sleep. At first finding it amusing, but the feeling vanishes as she starts to scream in utter terror, shaking the bed as she fights whoever she sees in her sleep. He growls, not taking notice that he is concerned with her being frightened, as he firmly grips her shoulders in his rough hands, shaking her awake.

"Stop it! Stop Gumball- don't do this! Please!"

He stops, his blood eyes widening at the mention of the pink pampered prince he once knew. King, the boy was a king now…He shakes his head continuing to shake her. Her eyes start to open as she is brought back to reality, ridding the night mere as she takes in everything that was going on. Has she succeeded in getting herself killed? Oceanic eyes meet black and red hungry ones, and she has to hold back a scream in surprise. She jumps back into the pillows, feeling vulnerable to the extent as she clutches the sheets. Her breath is caught as she looks to the man a top her, his shaggy black hair that fell to his eyes, his soft lips curled into a frown. He was someone she recognized no doubt, with a shiver of shock she realizes he was indeed the Vampire king, obviously saving her from death only to get the pleasure of killing her himself. Her eyes narrow, no; she would not be killed by royalty. She rather suffer the worst torture than watching him get satisfaction from drinking her dry. She decides to fight against his hold, screaming in fury, not liking being trapped underneath another man at all.

"Let go! Let go!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Fionna!"

She halts in her actions, her breath clogged in her throat at the mention of her own name. How long had it been since someone had called her by that? How long had it been since she had been that girl? She had rid herself of that name months ago. How did he know who she is? No, how did he know who she _was?_

As if reading her mind he answers, his eyes furious as he strengthens his hold on her feeble arms, temporarily forgetting about her injuries.

"Didn't think I could recognize the only girl with this colored hair? I know who you were, and who you call yourself now."

He knew. He knew she was the bandit. He's going to kill her because of the prank she pulled on him. Her body moves before her mind can function, as she knees him directly in the crotch with all her might.

"FUCK!"

He yells, rolling to the side of her as he grasps himself with delicate pressure, cursing to himself over and over. With nothing holding her down she makes her escape, flinging from the bed with ambition as she tries to scamper out the door. Her eyes widen as she feels herself collapse, her leg giving out from beneath her and a pounding setting in as her head looks down to see the damage. As she tries to gather herself up to move again out the door, a hand shoots out to grip her ankle causing her to plummet to the ground. She lets out a cry, knocking to the floor with a harsh thud. Marshal springs to his feet, his manhood still aching as he picks her back up and thrusts her against the door. He holds her by her wrists, bringing one of his knees in-between her legs so she could not kick him again. Rage rumbled through his body, furious that she had caught him off guard.

"Fine. Do it. Kill me. I have nothing anymore. I have absolutely no one. Do it, I dare you." She whispers tauntingly, the pain rumbling through her veins both physically and emotionally. She looks through her golden strands to meet his eyes, not daring to show weakness. His tantrum settles at each word, his grasp easing up on her wrists. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, sympathy running through him for some unknown reason. Never did he pity anyone, never did he care, and never had he started to feel these kinds of emotions. How is it that he must start to feel his still teenage hormones raging for an infuriating girl?

A new burst of confusion and anger rocket off in his chest as growls lowly, "You probably deserve to die, don't you? Little ungrateful slut."

That stung, deeply, tears start to well in her eyes but she would not allow herself to cry. A crazed smirk makes its way onto her lips, hallucinations of pink hair and a pink suit filling her consciousness.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm a little slut, aren't I? Well at least I'm not a despicable pathetic little boy like you." She spits onto his face before she can have any sense to stop herself.

His eyes turn completely black, his hands tightening as adrenaline pumps through him. He presses her into the door once more with all his might, as his fangs gruesomely pop down in anticipation of sucking the red from her. She flutters her eyes closed, her plush pink swollen lips parting as she takes air in her lungs with little breaths. Her cheeks flushed a rosy velvet and her long dark eyelashes lay atop them. He grunts, looking to her as he finds himself enhanced with such lust he cannot comprehend as well as the overwhelming urge to kiss her. Immediately he lets go and steps back, looking to the floor as he growls irritated with himself. Raking a hand through his thick hair he grumbles, beyond frustrated.

"What did that Gumball fool do to you?"

She opens her eyes, balancing herself so she would not fall, taken back at his question and why he hadn't killed her. Her hair once again falls in front of her face as she mumbles.

"He almost stole my innocence. He forced me to see the maliciousness in all royalty and this land. He inwardly killed me. Stripped me of my self pride and vanity…I'm just making sure everyone pays for his deed and their ignorance."

He takes in her words, growling in fury that Gumball would do such a thing. He at the moment didn't take his reaction as jealously and possessiveness.

"He tried to rape you."

Fionna cringes at the memory, trying to hide her hurt.

The act does not go unnoticed however, his own eyes widening as he mutters out, "You loved him."

She quickly looks to him, that word sickening her as she balls her hands into fists.

"There is no such thing."

"Love?"

"Yes. It was all artificial. Fake."

He casts his gaze downward, breaking eye contact.

"Love is real, Blondie."

Fionna scoffs and lets out a sarcastic laugh, rebutting bitterly.

"You would know?"

"I know." He brings his eyes back to hers, no emotion laced in the two words as he stares at her.

Suddenly her crude smile drops from her lips as she responds just as stoic.

"Prove it. Prove to me love is real."

Stepping forward towards her, invading her space he grasps her face in his hands.

"What the hell are-!"

His lips delicately press to hers, her knees going weak as she leans into him, letting her eyes flutter closed. His lips pronunciate passion and emotions they both did not know how to decipher, causing her to instantly respond. A soft peck now is fluctuating into something more, causing pleasure to soar up inside him. Hesitantly he pulls back, still holding her particularly close as he whispers.

"That would be a long process."

She looks to him lividly, her eyes glossed over still coming off from a high.

"I never back down from a challenge."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so I know it's been a while, but I'm back baby! I really love this chapter, and I know you will too (; I've decided to answer my reviewers for now on, since I really appreciate hearing feedback and you all deserve a response!**

* * *

**Dreamtheater1****~ Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing it means so much! :o**

**BubblyMeTiffany****~ Thank you! :)**

**mmacisaacsun****~ I'm sorry about your laptop too, and thanks for the encouragement and your very welcome. :D**

**Bookgal7**** ~ Your welcome, hope you like this chapter. ;o**

**realsky**** ~ I'm glad you like it, and I'm so happy I got you to feel those emotions, that's what I was aiming for! :p**

**Izaackjl ~ Hahaha thank you so much! And don't worry the climax is coming very soon! But first Marshall and Fionna have some special romantic bonding time! :3**

**squirtle9883**** ~ I WILL CONTINUE! xD And thank you, I hope this plot is not predictable, (I promise no one knows whats going to happen ;) **

**mandm1984** **~ Please don't lose it again xD** **I'm very grateful for every reader, including you! :o **

**Violent.V**** ~ I just want to say you're the reason I got inspiration to write this chapter, literally I read this and went immediately to my laptop! xD Hey well this was everything I wanted in Adventure time story too, so I made it haha :p And just a little secret, (I might in the not so far future possibly will change this to rated M, but I haven't decided yet) o: And thank you so much, I'm so happy you like my writing and find inspiration by it! That's everything I want in writing. :) And thank you so much for reading my story! For it would be nothing without readers like you! :D **

**Vampire Princess Awesome ~ Yes, yes they love each other. But shh… they don't know it yet :o! **

**Okay well that's all the reviews! And to the anonymous reviews, I'm so glad you read my story and I would love to respond to you as well! Please make an account? xD Hope you all love this chapter! Just a forewarning, I know everyone hates Gumball, and trust me you will despise him even more later on, but there is something seriously messed up in his head! ;) and it gets more and more twisted… Of COURSE NO SPOILERS I JUST LOVE WRITING CRAZY PEOPLE xD !**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_Poison, seeping off a venomous tongue__  
__Look behind and behold the true disguise__  
__Unsympathetic and hard eyes,__  
__An entry into the barren soul__  
__Twisted and malicious,__  
__Shrewdness masking the insanity reaching the very peek__  
__Sought out the truth, don't be fooled__  
__Inside, you'll find he's purely and appallingly,__  
__Psychotic._

* * *

It had been too long.

No, it had been far too long.

This wasn't according to plan. This wasn't how his designed scheme of life was supposed to turn out. He had it all pinned down to the very breath she breathed. How could she have slipped through his fingers? He had held on so tightly, yet she still managed to get away. He was infuriated at the very thought. Everything he wanted he had gotten. Everything he needed he had gotten. Everything he desired he had gotten. But she, the pathetic, naïve, immature little blonde brat, he had not gotten.

Not yet at least.

Oh, no, things had not gone along with his plan. But in his mind he knew eventually things would. It was just a short delay, that is all, a minor bump in the road, a not thought of consequence for his ruthless behavior.

He scoffed, fisting his hair in his hand with enough strength to rip it out, though he did not give it much mind and could not even feel the tug. He was immune to physical pain now and days with his mind reeling with solutions to his 'minor' problem.

It was not his fault she got away! He was not rash; he was being considerate and thoughtful of the spoiled brat's feelings! Wasn't that enough!? He had given her his meaningless words in order to steal her body, yet here he was, ripped off! Frustrating, unobtainable rage burst from his chest with such agony, such temper that he plummets out of his chair, only able to see a bloody crimson red.

He screeches, throwing his desk into the wall, crushing his things beneath his feet, thrashing about his glorious room with reckless actions. Yet, he still couldn't _feel. _He wasn't getting that _feeling._

_No! Damn her!_ He thought while ripping more of his pink hair from his head.

**WHY AM I NOT FEELING THE SATISFACTION, THE PRIDE, THE GLOAT I ALWAYS DO?! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I WILL HAVE HER! ONLY A MINOR ISSUE, ONLY A LITTLE STUMBLE! NOTHING I CAN NOT SOLVE! NOTHING I CAN NOT GET! I AM A KING, AND SHE WILL BE MY SLAVE!**

The lines repeat over and over in his mind, until he is left huddled, cradling his screaming head with his hands, trying to crush his head with the pressure to make the voices cease.

For one moment, for one split second, for one blink of an eye, humanity reaches the surface and is exposed to the world around him.

But as usual, he is alone, no one can hear the voices, no one can save him from himself, once again he falls deeper and deeper into the abyss of contorted insanity.

He lets his hands fall.

All is silent.

All is calm.

No voices.

No movement.

Alone.

He stares off in front of him, his usual masked innocent eyes fading to a retched demonic glow.

He would have her.

She was his.

Minor problem.

Everything will work out.

**He will get what he wants.**

**For he always does.**

* * *

After hearing Marshall's almost inaudible remark, Fionna casts her livid eyes downward. It was an act of shyness and vulnerability; something she hadn't shown to someone in a long while. But, instead of the usual repulsion of the feeling of being put on display, she basks in it. Never had she experienced such feverish emotions inside her. It startled her; it excited her, yet made her oh so terrified. She suddenly made herself more guarded. Her defenses going back up, **her face becoming hard as well as her heart**, as well as bitter thought crossing her mind.

'_Love is not real. Don't be so naïve. He will hurt you. Use you. You are trash in his eyes. You're nothing but something he wants to own, to concur… You're just a toy for play.'_

But yet, how could he only see trash? He had looked at her, in a way she couldn't even understand. Had she imagined it? Something that mixed with lust…yet something far more passionate…something she craved and yearned for…what was it?

His husky voice called her attention and snapped her out of her bustling thoughts.

"You know, this means I'm going to have to stay by your side."

A sly smile forms on his handsome features, his sharp canines making him look even more intimidating…yet alluring…

**She had always been drawn to the danger**…

She shakes her head a little, finding the words to say as she lifts an eyebrow at him. Her golden locks caress her face, as well as cascade down her shoulder in an inward spiral.

"I would have not agreed, if I knew I'd have to be plagued with your presence."

Usually a comment like this would make any other person hurt, and unpleasant when deciding their response. But Marshall Lee found he liked her feisty responses, he liked how she wasn't scared to speak how she felt, even if it was meant to be harsh. How he desired to have her beneath him, begging him for his touch, yet alone his presence. The perverted thought causes shivers to rack through him, a trickle of confusion sinking in.

Why did he think of that?

"Well, how do you think you're even going to cause mayhem with those injuries?"

Her eyes broaden a little, haven she had seemed to forget the fact she could barely walk. She huffs, her stubbornness causing her to lash out in her reply.

"This?! I assure you this is nothing."

As to prove her point she tries to walk to the bathroom, only making it a step before she stumbles and loses balance. He extends his arms, more than ready to catch her, as he gently holds her in his arms, steadying her and putting her back on her own two feet. He leans down close to her ear, his lips almost brushing the soft skin, his voice smug.

"Oh the irony my little Fi…"

She would have reacted more furiously if it wasn't for the nickname he had given her. A feeling erupts in her tummy, as if a million butterflies set off, giving her insides mini kisses. Her heart softens, as memories swarm of her sister, Cake, reminding her off her childhood. A small smile erupts, as well as a soft sigh that escapes her lips.

_How she missed Cake. How she missed being a child._

She bites her plump rose pedal lip, her voice soft and melancholy.

"Please help me to the bathroom…I need to bathe…"

His smirk diminishes, as concern racks his emotions. He walks her to the door just as told, staying silent, understanding that he had struck some kind of nerve with what he said. Guilt and anxiousness boasted, his lips parting and murmuring a silent apology.

**He was never good at saying sorry.**

He never had said sorry before, even in the past.

He never felt guilty.

Never.

It was something his mother had passed down to him in the family genes, an explanation for most of the heartless things she had done, that had produced no apology or remorse.

Why must this time be different?

Before he could kill and suck someone's blood with no guilt, no apology, yet now he had no idea what he had done yet he felt the need to apologize?

**What was going on inside his head?!**

**Yet alone his heart…**

It's as if she reads his mind, when in fact she really only had to read his body language; her voice breaks through to him.

"Marshall…"

He tenses, his eyes finding hers as he mutters a tender, "what?"

She grunts as she squirms in his tight clutch.

"Please unhand me so I can change."

He gazes down realizing he had been holding her against him for a few minutes. If he could blush, his face would be smoldering. He stutters as he loosens his grip and helps her into the bathroom, and atop the edge of the bath. He tries to cover up his embarrassment as he puts his hands on her hips, his fingertips exploring barley underneath her shirt. His wide smirk appears again as he speaks softly.

"Do you need help undressing as well?"

Fionna flushes, her hands going to his shoulders to push him away, her blue oceanic eyes widening in surprise.

"Pervert! Get out!"

Marshall laughs genuinely, his black shaggy hair falling in front of his eyes, thinking her retort humorous.

"Marshall! Get out now!" She bellows, freeing her grasp and holding onto the edge of the bath instead.

Marshall finally brings his loud laughter to a silence, yet still grinning as he leans in and quickly steals a kiss from her welcoming lips.

Fionna flushes for the second time that night, her body going tense at the sensation of those same damn butterflies erupting. Marshall tilts his head to the left side, his shoulders hunching as he presses closer to her, his eyes closed as he gently pries her mouth open with his lenient tongue. A low moan escapes her parted lips, whilst her arms wound around his neck, allowing his tongue access to explore the wonders of her mouth. The sound of her pleasure awakens something inside of him, causing an overwhelming urge to ravish her body. Fionna pulls back for a brief moment to catch air before plunging back in, snaking her tongue around his, experimenting the unknown. Something begins to build in her lower tummy, a feeling of sweltering need that makes her want to jerk back in apprehension, yet makes her want to get more and more of him. He starts to feel it too, but his somewhere farther south. Yet knowing what this feeling was; he pulls slightly back from her supplicant lips. He gives her a small smile, leaning in to kiss the top of her head before going to the door and closing it behind him.

He leans back against the door, letting out a breath as he squeezes his eyes shut.

Yes, it was official.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

He craved her.

He…felt something deep for her.

How was this possible?!

They had just met!

How can he go from despising her, **to wanting her to be completely and utterly his**?

How?

How is it that he had lived for so very long, yet never has felt these feelings before?

Maybe he has…

Maybe he has just forgotten…

But no…

He could have never forgotten a feeling like this.

It was like no other.

It was something so wonderful yet horrifying…

How could it be?

Wasn't it impossible?

**How could he…**

**Start to fall in love with her…**

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter my awesome readers! I love you all and would appreciate a review oh so much!**

**~Secret Scarlet Lilly.**


End file.
